Strom
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: Roxas tiene miedo a las tormentas, pero Axel tiene un metodo infalible para quitarle el miedo.


-Dialogos-

Palabras destacadas

"Recuerdos"

"Pensamientos"

Tormenta

El octavo día después de haber nacido llovió. El sabía lo que era una tormenta, no recordaba haberlo aprendido, pero lo sabía.

La tormenta le había dado miedo, las nubes ocultaron el futuro Kingdom Hearts impidiendo que la luz que este irradiaba escapase. En ese momento las paredes blancas que conformaban su habitación se le hacían más pequeñas provocándole una gran claustrofobia. El sonido de los truenos le hacía temblar, solo una palabra, supuso que un nombre, salió de su boca Riku, después no recordaba nada más.

Ahora habían pasado varios días desde aquel en el que se durmió con los ojos húmedos susurrando el nombre de Riku. Había aprendido muchas cosas en ese tiempo, aunque tampoco comprendía todas ellas y aun le faltaba mucho por aprender. Axel se había ido al Castillo del Olvido y el había empezado a hacer misiones con Xion, acababa de llegar de una cuando sonó el primer trueno.

Su cuerpo tembló y la chica le miro preocupada, consiguió escabullirse sin demasiadas preguntas y burlas a su persona, sobre todo por parte de Demyx y Xibarg, y se refugió en su habitación. Temblando y susurrando la sensación de claustrofobia volvió. Su cuerpo temblaba con más fuerza, empezó a murmurar un llamado igual que una oración, pero repitiendo un mismo nombre, solo que esta vez Riku había sido sustituido por Axel.

La vuelta de Axel había sido lo más feliz que había acontecido desde que se hiciese su amigo, a pesar de que conseguía saber del todo que era amigo y felicidad. Sin embargo unos días después de su llegada el silencio del castillo fue interrumpido por un gran trueno mientras se dirigían a sus habitaciones. La tormenta, más fuerte que en otras ocasiones, logro paralizarle. Axel noto de inmediato que algo no iba bien.

-¿Roxas?- retrocedió hasta llegar a su altura, los ojos vidriosos reteniendo las lágrimas y el temblor de su cuerpo le hicieron ponerse alerta- ¿Qué pasa?

La voz del pelirrojo le hizo reaccionar mirándole a la cara, negó con la cabeza dando a entender que no pasaba nada. Avanzo un pie dispuesto a seguir el camino hasta la habitación, pero sus piernas no aguantaron su peso y termino cayendo al suelo.

Axel reconoció el síntoma, probablemente algún recuerdo de su original relacionado con las tormentas estaba inundando la mente del rubio. Había conocido esa sensación y la había visto en algún otro miembro, por lo que Lord Xemnas había dicho era normal que ante un estimulo fuerte los recuerdos del original que quedaban en el incorpóreo interviniesen con sus pensamientos y acciones.

Paso un brazo por los hombros del rubio ayudándole a caminar, con lentitud llegaron a la habitación del rubio quien se acostó inmediatamente en la cama tratando de regular su respiración. El número ocho observo las acciones del menor cada vez que un nuevo trueno resonaba entre las paredes de la habitación, un malestar se apodero de su pecho como otras tantas veces, "preocupación" se dijo a sí mismo, estaba preocupado por Roxas.

Se sentó en la cama del rubio buscando un método para reconfortarle, mientras lo hacia las palabras de Saix vinieron a su mente "Deja de comportarte como si tuvieses corazón", sonrió con burla, prefería a Saix antes de que estuviese tan obsesionado con Xemnas. "si que has cambiado, Isa" pensó recordando fragmentos de su propio original y el de Saix, uno en concreto le llamo la atención.

-Hay Roxas-sonrió cuando el rubio levanto la mirada- ¿Quieres que te cuente una forma de quitarte el miedo a las tormentas?

La mirada de Roxas se ilumino asintiendo rápidamente. La mano de Axel sujeto la barbilla contraria y en menos de un segundo los labios de ambos se encontraron. Los ojos azules se abrieron impresionados mientras los verdes permanecían cerrados.

"¡Hey Isa! ¿Sabes que si le das un beso a alguien que tiene miedo a las tormentas le quitaras el miedo para siempre?"

Axel sonrió ante ese recuerdo, sonrió sin separarse del rubio, alargando la mano hasta acariciarle el cuello.

"Eso es una tontería, además, tú no tienes miedo a las tormentas"

Finalmente Roxas cerró los ojos devolviéndole el beso con lentitud, no tenía ninguna experiencia y había empezado a ponerse algo nervioso.

"Pero tu si lo tienes, déjame probar"

Ambos se separaron lentamente, su original no había conseguido su objetivo de besar a Isa, pero el había logrado el suyo de besar a Roxas y además de eso también le había tranquilizado.

Por su parte el rubio tubo que agradecerle mentalmente a Axel mientras separaba los labios, ya no tenía miedo y desde ese día no lo tendría más.

"¡Riku! Dicen que si le das un beso a una persona que tiene miedo a las tormentas se le quita… ¿Me das un beso?"

Fin


End file.
